Callaway
Callaway is the southwestern-most state in what is formerly known as The United States. It is comprised of the two states of California and Nevada. It borders Grayland to the North and West Navajo to the East. It is the founding place of the alliance The Disciples of Fire and is currently dominated by them. Etymology It is not clear where exactly Callaway got its name. Obviously California shares the same prefix as Callaway but beyond that observation there is not much solid evidence for the origin name of Callaway. It is notable that there were several companies named Callaway before the Apocalypse. Namely, the Callaway Golf Company which was located in Carlsbad, CA. The odds of a state in the apocalypse inheriting its name from a golf company are probably pretty slim, but it is worth noting. Geography Callaway is the southwestern-most state in what is formerly known as The United States of America. It borders Grayland and West Navajo as well as the unexplored area of Mexico to the south. It is unknown to America what happened to other countries after the apocalypse. Callaway is home to an enormous amount of mountains and volcanoes, the tallest of which being Mount Whitney of the Sierra Nevada range at 14,505 ft. Other mountains worth note are Mount Williamson and Wheeler Peak. The west coast borders the Pacific ocean and Callaway also contains Lake Tahoe which was a notable body of water and tourist attraction prior to the fall. Climate Most of southern Callaway is a dry and hot climate nearly year round. However in the north it is not rare to see a small amount of snow in the winter. Especially on the peaks of the mountains. Heat can be considered the biggest concern as the temperatures have increased since the apocalypse. This is considered a factor in the surprisingly low recorded population in the state. History Callaway was officially founded in 2026 about 10 years after the apocalypse. It was home to a lot of celebrities, most of which fled to an offshore island at the beginning of the fall. Those who remain broke out into bitter and violent battle. Impromptu evacuations before and after the fall cleared out over half of the population most of which fleeing to the adjacent states which were more rural and considered safer by most including the mainstream media. The Rule of The Disciples of Fire In March of 2027 Kane Barrow founded The Disciples of Fire, an Alliance of Raider groups which warns that the "coming darkness will test the faith of all who remain". This was the first group other than AMERICA to grace the West Coast in any form and quickly dominated Callaway. There is no rule of law and it is rare to come across another survivor camp in this state. Population Callaway is home to 6 known survivor camps as of the April 11th, 2027 census performed by Echo Boman and The Globalists. The next census is scheduled to occur on May 11th, 2027. Government and Politics Law and order dissolved in Callaway almost immediately after the fall and it has yet to return. Callaway can currently best be described as an anarchy. There are no established laws and there is no established economy whatsoever. The highest ranking citizen in Callaway is Kane Barrow leading The Disciples of Fire. There are no known competing alliances in Callaway. Category:Location